ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter, referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High d. Character Personality Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. The Wonderlandian magic which manifests in her is how she can do impossible things if she doesn't know they are impossible, she sometimes has visions of other times and other places, she can read people's thoughts as well as being able to hear the narrators, something which her peers don't believe her on. Appearance Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality. Fairy tale Relationships Family Madeline Hatter is the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Friends Maddie is very friendly, and while her best friends are Cedar Wood and Raven Queen,but also Alistir wonderland,Bunny blanc, lizzie hearts, and kitty Cheshire, Cerise Hood. Though not necessarily friends, Madeline is on decent terms with the narrators, who will stop fighting if she tells them to. Madeline is the one of two that are aware of their existence, being uniquely able to hear and talk to them, the other being Kitty Cheshire. Madeline also is in close terms with Brooke Page, who often tells Madeline things to push the story in the right direction. Pet Madeline owns a dormouse named Earl Grey. Romance Madeline is not currently romantically involved with anyone, but she keeps an eye open for a boy who's just as mad for tea as she is. Now her boyfriend is Brandon from winx club Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Madeline Hatter's profile. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Madeline Hatter. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * September 03, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her book debut in "Madeline Hatter's Story". Gallery Profile art- Madeline Hatter II.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Madeline.jpg Profile art - Madeline Hatter HP.jpg Profile art - Legacy Day Madeline.jpg Profile art- Madeline Hatter Mirror Beach.jpg Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Madeline Hatter.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Madeline.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels